The Equestria Girls Meets WALL-E
The Equestria Girls Meets WALL-E is an EG/Disney Pixar Crossover film to be created by Dustin Tudor Pitko and 76859Thomas. Plot In 2805, Earth is an abandoned, dystopian planet covered in garbage, with its people evacuated by megacorporation Buy-N-Large on giant starliners. BNL has left behind WALL-E robot trash compactors to clean up; however, all have since stopped functioning, except one unit who has gained sentience and is able to stay active using spare parts from other units. One day, WALL-E, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike the Dog discovered a healthy seedling, which they returned to their home. Later, an unmanned spaceship lands and deploys an EVE probe to scan the planet. WALL-E, Twilight, and Spike are infatuated with EVE, who is initially hostile but gradually befriends them. When WALL-E, Twilight, and Spike bring EVE to their trailer and shows her the plant, however, she suddenly takes the plant and goes into standby mode. WALL-E, Twilight, and Spike, confused, unsuccessfully tries to reactivate her. The ship then returns to collect EVE, and with WALL-E clinging on, Twilight and Spike riding inside the spaceship with Sunset Shimmer, returns to its mothership, the starliner Axiom. The Axiom's passengers have become obese and feeble due to microgravity and reliance on an automated lifestyle, including the ship's current captain, McCrea, who leaves the ship under the control of the robotic autopilot, Auto. EVE is taken to the bridge, with WALL-E and his Equestria Girls tagging along. McCrea is unprepared for a positive probe response, but learns that placing EVE's plant in the ship's Holo-Detector for verification will trigger a hyperjump back to Earth so humanity can recolonize it. However, Auto orders his robotic assistant GO-4 and Equestria Girl Villains Trixie and the Dazzlings to steal the plant to prevent this from happening. EVE initially believes WALL-E, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset are responsible for the plant's disappearance. With the plant missing, EVE is deemed faulty and taken to Diagnostics. WALL-E, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset Shimmer misinterpreted the procedure as torture, and in intervening accidentally frees a group of malfunctioning robots, Equestria Girls and cartoon characters and cause all together EVE and themself to be designated as rogue robots, cartoon characters and Equestria Girls. Frustrated, EVE take WALL-E, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset to an escape pod to send them home, but they are interrupted when GO-4, The Dazzlings and Trixie Lulamoon arrived with the plant, placing it in a pod set to self-destruct, which WALL-E, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog, and Sunset Shimmer enter just before it is jettisoned. They escaped, saving the plant, and WALL-E, Twilight, Sunset, Spike, and EVE reconcile and celebrate with a dance in space around the Axiom. EVE brings the plant back to Captain McCrea, who watches EVE's recordings of Earth and concludes that they have to return. However, Auto refuses, revealing his own secret no-return directive A113, issued to BnL autopilots after the corporation concluded in 2110 that the planet could not be saved. He mutinies, tasering WALL-E and Spike the Dog, shoting Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer and deactivating EVE and throwing them all down the garbage chute, then detaining the Captain. EVE automatically reactivates, Twilight and Sunset are waking up and helped WALL-E and Spike bring the plant to the ship's Holo-Detector chamber; Auto tries to close the chamber, crushing WALL-E when he struggles to keep it open, but Captain McCrea is able to deactivate him, punch Trixie and The Dazzlings and destroy GO-4, while EVE inserts the plant to activate the hyperjump. Having arrived back on Earth, EVE, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset repair and reactivate WALL-E, but finds that his memory has been reset and his personality is gone. Heartbroken, EVE, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset give WALL-E a farewell kiss and hug, which sparks his memory back to life and restores his original personality. WALL-E, Twilight, Spike, Sunset, and EVE reunite as the humans, robots, cartoon characters, and Equestria Girls of the Axiom begin to restore Earth and its environment. Trivia * Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Cutie Mark Crusaders (Equestria Girls), SpongeBob SquarePants, Olie Polie, Elmo, Chicken "Ace" Little and Max & Ruby are guest starring in this film. * Trixie Lulamoon and The Dazzlings are GO-4's henchgirls. * Cutie Mark Crusaders are John & Mary's parents. Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:76859Thomas Category:The Equestria Girls' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:The Equestria Girls/Disney Pixar Crossovers Category:Space Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films